Hinata Eyre
by HippoKrys
Summary: Hinata views herself as the plain governess in the grand old hall of Thornfield. Quiet and unnoticeable, her stay is amicable. Everything is torn askew when the master returns home. Jane Eyre AU. Short Scenes/Vignettes.


_{scene: Hinata arrives at Thornfield Hall and is greeted by Tsunade-san.} _

Tsunade-san was not what I had expected, I imagined an elderly lady, a gentry, whom was perhaps stern but not uncivil.

Long blonde hair tied in two separate tails at the back of her nape, her hair was at a good length, reaching her mid-back. She did not wear a bonnet, her frock was of a dark green colour (showing her bust quite a good deal I must say), and she wore a tan coloured shawl around her shoulders.

She stood taller then I, she held a sturdy and curvaceous frame but she was not stout. Her visage was nothing extraordinary, she had passable features yet there was fierceness to her disposition. She held herself with poise; she did not look like a woman that would be easily trifled with.

She had little wrinkles on her face, but her brown eyes held untold stories, they held the true age of Tsunade-san. Despite her youthful appearance her eyes spoke years, her expression was one of knowledge and expectation.

Her style was quite peculiar for someone her age and status, then again I was not experienced in the outside world. There was bound to be so many different styles that I am not aware of, I was limited to my outside knowledge when I was attending Lowood. My taste and views were quite conservative as it were; I could not pass judgement on her character simply based on her looks.

Still, she looked barely five and thirty; I expected at least fifty if not older.

"Is there something the matter?" she suddenly asked, I blinked and shook my head.

"No ma'am."

She raised a brow. "Oh, just now you had a faraway look in your eye, as if you were in deep thought, you were looking at me quite blatantly" then she laughed as I spurted an apology out, I had not been aware I was staring. "I know I may not be what you expected. Appearances are deceiving Hyuga-san," she winked at me and ushered me to a chair. "Warm yourself by the fire, your digits must be frozen stiff - try wriggling them about, to get the blood circulating."

Her way of speech was not as eloquent as I would think a woman of her status would possess, she was very direct and did not bother with frivolities, despite this she seemed to be knowledgeable and observant enough.

"Thank you Tsunade-san," I sat down and took off my muffs. "It is a lovely place," I muttered out as I glanced about the room.

"Thornfield Hall is a grand old place; it is a little dreary and empty but it has its charm," was her simple response, she did not bother to go into details as I would have hoped. "I will give you a tour to-morrow, you had a long trip, I will bring you to your room and let you rest," she continued.

I suppose that was fair enough, as curious as I was about the place I was quite tired.

* * *

_{scene: Having been told that Tsunade-san was not the owner of Thornfield Hall, Hinata inquires about Uchiha-san} _

"Uchiha-san, how would you describe him?"

Tsunade-san raised a curious brow, I could only blush and stumble upon a response to correct my previous statement.

"Describe him? Why Hyuga-san, if you are so curious as to know if he is the image of youth and beauty then all you need to do is ask for a picture. I am sure I can find one among the old paintings in the store room."

"O-oh! It is not what I meant… I-I correct my earlier statement," I rambled.

She laughed and waved at me. "I tease, Hyuga-san, you are too easy to excite."

I covered my mouth with my fingers tips, my eyes wide, I took a breath. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "I try not to be as such, a habit I thought I had amended during my attendance at Lowood." Even in my best efforts my old habits seem to resurface, it seems Samui-san was correct, I was incompetent.

"Nonsense," she quickly rebutted, "it is a refreshing quality to have. If everyone was such a stick-in-the-mud then I would have surely died off years ago," she chortled. "You are still young Hinata-san, enjoy life a little and do not fret over such nonsenses. The inhabitants in Thornfield Hall are quite tolerable if not friendly; no one will frown upon you."

"Now sit, sit. I will tell you what I can of Uchiha-san," she beckoned me to the seat beside her. She tapped her lip. "Well… he is a just and reasonable man; he has a gentleman's taste and habits yet he does not like conformity. He is somewhat peculiar, perhaps a little distant, but I have been working for the family for so many years I am used to his habits. It is difficult for me to say how Uchiha-san is; besides he is rarely among us."

I do not know whether I should be thankful or not with the knowledge that I would most likely not see Uchiha-san. However I was curious, who was this man? "Peculiar? How so?"

"Well I suppose he is difficult to understand at times. It is difficult to gauge if he is being serious or sincere or if he jests. I cannot always comprehend his moods or reasoning, that is just my interpretation. However everyone will say he is quite detached most of the time, while some ladies view his personality as enigmatic and charming, you will have to be the judge of that yourself. Never the less he is a good master."

* * *

_{scene: Hinata is summoned to the palour by Uchiha-san, having only the briefest and unfortunate encounter in the woods the night prior.} _

I entered the room, Tsunade-san pushing me forward with her hand.

"Sir, here is Hyuga-san," Tsunade-san spoke briskly.

"Hm." Was his only reply, he gave not a glance or another word in acknowledgment. I felt my hopes drop, was Uchiha-san a man of arrogance? Was he like my dreaded cousin Diedara, a man who thinks himself better than the whole world? Employer or not it is only courteous to greet ones guest.

Or is it because he finds me at fault for having scared his horse? It was not my intention; I am quite innocent in the event.

I stood firmly in my spot; Tsunade-san having already entered the room was now pouring some tea, she gave me no second glance.

I saw a hand reach out and pet the great canine that sat loyally at its master's side. A red and gold ring gleamed against strong, pale hands. The ring rested on the length of his index finger; it was not a big gaudy thing, it was of medium, masculine size and shape - a square gem embedded in gold. His hand left the dog's fur and rested on the armrest.

"Well? Will you not have a seat Hyuga-san?" His deep voice resonated in the room; it was definitely the same man. He had an authoritative and deep tone. He had also shifted himself; he peered over the chair to look at me, his ringed hand gripping the armrest as support.

Dark gleaming eyes and black spiky hair. I swallowed a breath; Uchiha-san looked as intimidating as he did in the woods. I had hoped that the night time light and his chapeau were the cause for his dark look, alas I was wrong.

He sat himself back to his original position, his eyes no longer observing my presence.

Cautiously I moved away from the threshold and walked to the empty chair beside the roaring fire. As I approached I paused for a second, uncertainty exploding in my gut. Cowardice poisoned my mind, if only I could lock myself in my room and hide under the covers. Everything was fine until this very evening, if only it was a stranger I had met in the woods and not Uchiha-san!

"Come, sit," he paused, "_please_." He forced, sounding so unaccustomed to civility. He was mostly likely a man of authority, who gave out orders instead of asking politely. How unpleasant. He beckoned with his hand to the empty seat.

_Uchiha-san dislikes repeating himself; he is a very prompt man that waste little time. Never make him wait and do speak up when addressing him, he has little patience for timidity._I remembered Tsunade-san's warning before I went up to change my frock.

I hurried to my seat, my face flush in embarrassment. Uchiha-san must have a terrible opinion of me now; he will deem me unfit to be governess.

I took a breath and sat down rigidly on the edge, my back straight my hands resting on my lap. My gaze on the fire, I could not bear too look up.

"Uchiha-sama, I-"

"-san," he said brusquely.

My head snapped up, I stumbled to reply back, unsure what he meant. "P-pardon me, sir?" I internally cringed, Tsunade-san's words resonating in my mind.

I was staring directly at him now, with a good view of his visage and figure. He leaned forward and folded his large pale hands underneath his chin; he stared at me with his deep black eyes. "I dislike being called Uchiha-sama, it reminds me of my late father," he paused, as if he was lost in thought or maybe thinking of his deceased father. "Address me as Uchiha-san," his lip quirked slightly, "I thought Tsunade told you all that was needed to know." He leaned back into his original position, languidly sitting in the wing chair, hands folded on his chest.

I blushed and looked away. "She did, sir, I simply felt it inappropriate to call you anything but Uchiha-sama, I am merely the governess and you are the master of Thornfield Hall, my employer, I could not address you in such a impertinent manner."

"I suppose that is a fair justification, even if it was presumptuous of you to disregard the rules of the household over propriety," he pursed his lips in a quick smirk before closing his eyes. "Never the less I respect your manners." He nodded his head.

I felt slight relief wash over me, Uchiha-san had a rough nature but he was still reasonable. He was quite intriguing, a dark enigma, I felt drawn into his presence. He was abrupt and moody, his disposition seemed to change quickly – he was a restless man.

* * *

_{scene: Uchiha-san has just given Matsuri a gift from his travels, a dress, and the girl left the palour with Tsunade-san to try it on.} _

We sat in silence for a while, Tsunade-san and Matsuri-chan had yet to return, it was taking longer than I expected. I felt odd being alone in the parlour with Uchiha-san, even though he was my employer and far superior then I, I felt it inappropriate to be without a chaperon, he was still a man and I a woman.

I held my tea cup on my lap; I could not bring myself to drink or even move. I was far too nervous for either action.

Uchiha-san had not moved since five minutes pass, his eyes were still closed. His expression was still dark, his brow set in a scowl forming deep lines between his dark eyebrows, his jaw was set and lips closed tightly.

His pale skin seemed to glow under the light of the fireplace; it illuminated his face giving a youthful glow which contrasted with his solemn expression. I pictured Uchiha-san to be much older, he looked barely five and twenty.

"Are you in the habit of staring at people while they rest Hyuga-san?"

His voice startled me, he was not asleep, his eyes opened and he stared directly into my eyes. He was only feigning to be resting, how wicked to have deceived me.

I know not how he knew I was observing him, were his eyes half open all this time? I felt embarrassed for having been caught. I kept his gaze and swallowed my nerves. "Sir I was merely observing to see if you had fallen asleep," which was true, merely I was also observing his countenance at the same time.

His voice sounded relaxed, if not teasing. "You look at me so openly and directly, do you find me handsome?" he inquired.

I held my tongue and broke my gaze to stare at the carpeting.

"You blush Hyuga-san," he stated matter-of-factly.

My face grew hot in indignation, instead of remaining quiet as I should, I immediately replied to his comment.

"Sir, I beg your pardon, I ought to have replied but it is not easy to answer such a question in an impromptu manner. I ought to have said that beauty is of little consequence, Uchiha-san, or that taste differ."

He was taken aback by my response; he looked slightly offended if not curious. I felt regret creeping up inside, he would surely inquire some more. Uchiha-san seemed to be a man of answer and control.

I did not know if I could give him a proper response without embarrassing myself.

He leaned forward, his head cocked to the side. "Beauty is of little consequence? Really Hyuga-san? There is no need to be embarrassed or coy, I need no coddling. I can hardly believe such a statement when beauty is the focus of most people."

"Then I am not most people," I quickly responded back.

He chuckled lightly and sat upright on the edge on the chair. "Clearly; however, come and tell me. If you have such different taste, tell me what is there faulty of my figure?" he insisted, he would not let the statement go. "What do you see when you gaze at me, Hyuga-san?"

I sat frozen, my fingers tightened around the cup I held, I gazed at the roaring fireplace keeping my sight away from his dark, following, eyes. My voice was stuck in my throat and I could hear the thumping of my heart beating wildly in my bosom.

I never knew I could experience such anxiety, all of this emotion coming forth due to Uchiha-san – the root cause of my inner turmoil. A man I only just met, my employer and the master of Thornfield Hall. He was handsome for sure, but there has to be more to this feeling than simply attraction to his appearance.

Since I stepped into the room I felt nothing but apprehension and agitation, we had barely interacted since his arrival. Now speaking with him so freely, my spirit felt restless; I felt something within my chest ready to burst forward, but what?

"Am I too pale? Is my brow not appealing?" he spoke up, he must have noticed my hesitation. He swept his hair to the side revealing his tall brow, his eyes, which his fringe partially covered, were now in full view – they were almond shape, dark orbs that looked within me.

* * *

_{scene: Hinata observing Uchiha-san} _

He stood in front the fire, his hand resting on the mantel, his face staring at the blazing flames. Once standing I could get a clear view of his figure, he was thin compared to the few men I've encountered with, but he did not look feeble at the least. His shoulders were not so broad; his physique was not so much robust but lithe.

Uchiha-san was handsome in his own mysterious way, his dark and serious look framed by black hair that hung in his black, deep set, eyes. He had an aristocratic nose and a thin mouth set in an indifferent sneer. He looked very intimidating. He was pale to a point he looked at times ill, his dark features contrasted with his paleness, he had a very unearthly look about him.

I shuddered inwardly at the thought, as much as I wish to romanticize his looks and paint him in a good light, Uchiha-san did not exude sociability or mild-manners. I thought of the story _The Vampyre_, and of the character Lord Ruthven, a close depiction perhaps.

There was something very predatory lurking behind his onyx eyes. Something I did not fully comprehend.

* * *

_{scene: Hinata contemplating Matsuri and Uchiha-san after having been told of Uchiha-san's past} _

I looked at my charge and searched her face for any similarities to Uchiha-san, her eyes were the same black color as his but the similarities ended there. Matsuri-chan had straight brown hair, while her eyes were onyx color like Uchiha-san they were much larger, prominent eyes which seemed to always be darting from one object to the next. Uchiha-san's eyes where almond shaped, they always seemed transfixed onto something, his gaze was intense, and pierced the soul.

She barely had any resemblance to Uchiha-san; I could scarcely believe they were related.

Uchiha-san told of the shame he had of his father for being so disloyal to his sick mother.

* * *

_{scene: Uchiha-san comes back to Thornfield Hall with a few guests in tow, including the dazzling and beautiful Haruno-san. It's the evening and everyone is chatting in the drawing room, Hinata having been asked to be in attendance by Uchiha-san is seated quietly in the corner observing} _

"If I did not know any better I would think you were a vampire." Haruno-san laughed at her own comment, the others joined in.

"Oh, how so, Sakura-san?" It was Uchiha-san that spoke up; he did not turn to look at me but gave a direct gaze to the pink lady.

Haruno-san did not bristle under his gaze, quite the opposite; she seemed to glow under his attention. She got what she wanted, Uchiha-san's full and curious interest. So she was more intelligent then I gave her credit for; did she notice Uchiha-san's interest in me? Of our peculiar friendship? Is that why I am now subject of the conversation? Or was I deluding myself of such relation and perhaps Uchiha-san want to agree with her comment.

I held a breath as I waited patiently for her reply.

"Oh Uchiha-kun, do you not find eerie how pale and dark her complexion is? How she slinks into the room unnoticed and then out?"

He quirked his dark eyebrow and his mouth curled into a smirk. "Then I might also be considered a vampire then?"

Not all, I thought to myself, you are much more superior. His ebony hair fell around his tall and masculine brow, spiking up in the back ready for fingers to run through them. His penetrating and deepset eyes were of onyx colour, they held so much contradicting and swirling emotions that changed as rapidly as the ocean. His skin was porcelain, perfect and unblemished; he was always dressed in fine dark clothing that suits his tall and lean figure. If one were to meet him they might be put off by his abrasive and standoffish nature, and his grim figure, but it suited him quite well.

Haruno-san gave a pout to his response, it was an unattractive look. "Oh no, no, you are much more refined Uchiha-kun. A manly and beautiful disposition, one might mistake you for Adonis."

He gave a low rumbling laugh. "I find Hades much more suiting," he jested. "But enough of me, you were explaining the governess's vampiric nature were you not?" He veered the conversation back to me, I bit back a frown, as I was silently hoping that he had purposely avoided the conversation for my sake but I was mistaken.

Her eyes darted in my direction, her face seemed to be on the verge of scowling. "Yes I find many of governesses have such nature; I have had many in the past you see. All shared the same plain features and a mysterious and creepy disposition." Her conversation had indirectly veered me as a bystander, clumped together with the many other governesses. It would seem that she is careful not to make me center of conversation. "Dark lacklustre hair tied in a knot, pale and sickly white skin, which contrast their full figure which they use to lure men in. Trust me Uchiha-kun I have seen it all too many times before, have I not Karin?" She turned to her quiet sister who nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, Uchiha-san. We had a governess – Shizune-san I believe – she was one of our more wicked governess, she enjoyed yelling at us and then reporting to papa how intolerable we were when we did naught to deserve such harsh treatment," Karin responded animatedly. "She was usually quiet and demure around papa and mama but when they were not within ear shot she was a mean spirited lady. She had them quite fooled, what with her plain looks and sweet disposition."

Something within me stirred, I felt a sickness cling to my stomach. Try as I may I could not help but feel great dislike towards the sisters, their voice sounded all too condemning in their sickly sweet tone. I felt the need to defend this Shizune-san despite never having met the woman.

I remained silent and shrunk back into my seat, in all attempt to disappear from the room which felt all too constricting.

"They have the tendency to drain dry your pocket money, and seduce you into a sense of security. They are vile things and they are quite useless. I am quite happy I am done with them," Haruno-san finished; she looked smug sitting on the divan, her head titled upwards to look at Uchiha-san who stood beside her with a pensive look.

* * *

_{scene: Hinata's thoughts on Haruno-san}_

I did not feel envious of Haruno-san, despite all the positive traits she may possess the woman was simply not worth the effort. If Uchiha-san wished to marry her then so be it, as long as he was content with the match then my heart can feel somewhat at ease, despite the gaping hole that will remain.

Haruno-san was quite the lady; she commanded the presence of any room she entered. She was always the center of attention. She had an exotic look: she had pale pink hair which she took care to coif in an up do with ringlets framing her tall forehead and angular face, never obscuring her high cheekbones, small nose and full pink lips. She had vivid green eyes that seemed to take in every detail within the room; she had a calculating and mirthful gaze that seemed to switch in an instant if she found something unpleasant or amusing. She did not have the desired full figure; she was quite thin and small, her complexion pale, yet her strong disposition made up for her delicate and refine features.

Despite such fine qualities she had a haughty smile; she was quite the saucy girl teasing the men in her presence and degrading others when seen fit. She was malicious to those under her station, she did not hide her distaste, and she was in fact quite vocal about it especially in the presence of Uchiha-san.

* * *

_{scene: Uchiha-san is entertaining his guest, specifically Haruno-san. Hinata having been asked to be present in the drawing room with the other guests soon leaves.} _

I decided to retire early for the night, the guests were all chatting away amiably and enjoying Haruno-san's piece on the piano. I was all too glad to escape the confines of the room, it felt too restricting, and the air was heavy with smoke and perfume. Feeling light headed I quietly left the room through one of its side doors. No one paid heed to my departure, I was unnoticeable, the quiet mousy governess. I was also fortunate enough to be seated beside the door thus I did not disrupt any of the activities.

With a quick and silent step I trekked down the hall, I turned down another passage way going towards the back of the large mansion.

I stopped and leaned against the cool wall, resting my head; I clutched my chest and took a breath. It hurts. My heart feels as though it wants break free from its confines, I wish I could rip it out and abate myself of these pains.

Why does he do this? No, I should not place the blame upon Uchiha-san; he is but a victim of the situation, completely unaware of my turmoil. I can only blame myself.

I heard quick footfalls follow closely behind me. "Hinata," a low voice called out, it reverberated down the hall. I recognized the voice oh so well, it was deep and sensual; I took a step away from my original position, straightening my clothing and standing erect. I stood facing forward, one might consider cowardly but I did not want to face him, I could not let him see me in my current state.

I had taken precaution to avoid contact with Uchiha-san ever since he had returned to Thornfield with his many guests – with Haruno-san.

"Good evening," he said casually, "leaving so early?" He was standing behind me now; he was quite close in proximity.

I gathered my wits and turned around; giving him a brief smile I nodded. "Yes, it is quite late and I am tired."

He cocked his head to the side as he regarded me. "You have yet to greet me since my return. Is it not normal to greet others upon their arrival?" He questioned me queerly; his voice was wavering between amusement and worry.

I inclined my head forward in a quick bow. "My apologies sir, I simply did not wish to disturb you since you have been engaged in other activities." It was a simple and valid excuse, one I hope that would convince him to return to the drawing room.

"I see, well what have you been doing?"

"Teaching Matsuri-chan."

"Of course," he nodded with satisfaction. "Well then return to the drawing room, it is too early to retire." He took a step forward, he wanted to usher me back into the den of hellish misery.

I would not.

"Sir I am exhausted." I took a step back, I was careful to keep my face somewhat neutral; despite my heavy heart it would do no good to show him my desolation. I looked at the flooring, my bangs hiding my sight of Uchiha-san.

He paused, and stared at me. "You look paler… I say you look depressed," his voice had lowered, he sounded grave and worried. His eyes searching mine he took a step forward once again and now stood too close for my comfort. I could feel his hot breath.

Did he wish for me to spill out my heart? To tell him how miserable I have been since his departure? How it saddens me to know that he has engaged himself to Haruno-san? No. I could not tell him, I could not be selfish. It was not in my place to tell him such things; I was simply the governess nothing more. I could never be his equal.

"Tell me, Hinata, what is wrong? What are you depressed about?" he pressed, his voice sounding urgent and serious.

I shook my head. "I am not de-depressed sir; I know naught what you speak of. I am fine." But I did not sound fine, my voice quivered slightly and I could only keep his gaze for a few short moments. Gone was the confident and honest girl, in her place was an unsure and sadden governess.

"I can tell that you are, so much so that you are on the verge of tears."

"Uchiha-kun~!" The high-pitched voice of Haruno-san drifted down the hall, beckoning my master to leave.

His head snapped behind him to gaze at the empty hall, the sounds of giggling and talking could be heard.

"Curse it," he whispered to himself. He looked at me and sighed. "If I had the time I would demand the answer from you but alas I have impatient guests waiting for my return. I will let you leave for the night, but I expect an answer. I want to see you in the drawing room every night until my visitors depart," he replied with a clip voice, staring straight into my pale eyes daring me to defy him.

"Yes sir." I looked down, unable to retain the forceful gaze. "Good night."

He brought his hand up only to let it fall to his side. "Good night," he quickly replied before abruptly leaving.

* * *

**AN**: I've been rereading Jane Eyre and the idea of writing a sort of crossover/fusion with Naruto… or more specifically Hinata as Jane Eyre immediately sprouted in my mind. With that being said this is an adaptation, you'll notice similar scenes from the story and dialogue. Obviously I didn't want to copy and past the story with name changes, but I wanted to still have the essence and backbone.

I wrote it in a way that Hinata would inherit some of Jane's traits all the while retaining her own personality and not completely transforming into Jane Eyre (although I'm not entirely satisfied with the fusion it will have to do... my plot bunny is satisfied). I tried to retain some of the style that Charlotte Bronte had written… I stress on the _tried_ part. I was hesitant to even consider posting this on , especially since I'm dabbling with Jane Eyre - such a wonderful story with a loyal fan-base. Too late now.

As for character list (not exactly concrete): Hinata – Jane Eyre (18); Sasuke – Rochester (27); Tsunade – Mrs. Fairfax; Matsuri – Adele (10, Sasuke's illegitimate half-sister); Samui – Mrs. Reed; Deidara – John Reed; Ino – Georgiana Reed; Temari – Eliza Reed; Sakura – Blanche Ingram; Kabuto – Richard Mason ; Konan – Grace Poole; Mei Terumi – Bertha Mason (32); Ten Ten and Hanabi – Diana and Mary (St. John's sisters); Neji – St. John Eyre Rivers; Kurenai – Bessie Lee.


End file.
